Edie McClurg
Edie McClurg (born July 23, 1951) is an American character actress. She is known for her perky North Central dialect (or Upper Midwest accent) common to persons from Middle America. She has performed in nearly 90 movies and 55 TV episodes. Early Life McClurg was born in Kansas City, Missouri. She attended the University of Missouri and she earned a master's degree from Syracuse University. She worked as a newswriter and documentary producer for KCUR-FM, a National Public Radio (NPR) affiliate. Career as Performer McClurg's onscreen debut was Helen Shyres, one of Carrie's classmates and tormentors, in the 1976 Brian de Palma horror film Carrie. She was a comedy regular on Tony Orlando and Dawn variety show (1976-77), and then a cast member on two shows in 1977, the short-lived show The Kallikaks and The Richard Pryor Show. In 1980, she regularly performed on The David Letter Show morning show as Mrs. Mendenhall. She appeared in Elvira, the mistress of the Dark as Town Council President Chasity Pariah. Having been a member San Francisco's improve comedy. the Pitcshel Players, she moved to Los Angeles and joined the Groudnlings troupe, she worked with fellow Groundlings player, Paul Reubens, (a.k.a. Pee-Wee Herman) on his first play 'The Pee-Wee Herman Show, in which she appeared in 1981 as "Hermit Hattie". She has performed in nearly 90 movies and 55 TV episodes, usually typecast as a middle-aged, somewhat stubborn and dimwitted Midwesterner. Director John Hughes enjoyed casting her, she appears in four of his feature films. McClurg is known for a number of roles, including Mrs. Burns in A River Runs Through It; Mr. Rooney's secretary Grace in Ferris Bueller's Day Off; Lucille Tarlek on WKRP in Cincinnati; Lynn in She's Having a Baby; perky PTA member (and ally of Stella Johnson) Willamae Jones in television remake of Harper Valley PTA; motherly and very friendly next-door neighbor Mrs. Patty Poole on The Hogan Family; nosy next-door neighbor Bonnie Brindle on Small Wonder; the car-rental agent whom Steve Martin berates in Planes, Trains and Automobiles, Mrs. Violet Bleakman on Clifford the Big Red Dog and as Mrs. Beeker on the long-running family drama 7th Heaven. McClurg guest starred as Barri's mother in a January 2007 episode of Campus Ladies. She performed as one of the wicked stepsisters in the Faerie Tale Theatre production Cinderella. She appeared on several TV game shows, including: Match Game, The $25,000 Pyramid, Password Plus and Super Password. She contributed assorted voices for: The Jetsons, The Snorks, Life with Louie, Cars and Cars 2. She voiced Carlotta in The Little Mermaid, Mary (a Niceleader in Fix-it Felix, Jr.) in Wreck-It Ralph, Miss Right (a female cow) in The Secret of NIHM'', the Dragon in the Nightmare Ned video game, Barsa in Kiki's Delivery Service, Fran the Squirrel on Higglytown Heroes, Mrs. Claus in Holidaze: The Christmas That Almost Didn't Happen, Grandma Taters in The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Violet Simpleton in Rocket Power, Bea's mother in Fish Hooks, Winnie Pig in Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation and Aunt Ruth in the 1990s cartoon series Bobby's World. McClurg was in an episode of The Golden Girls, playing a nurse from Shady Pines that Sophia hated to see again. She appeared in an episode of Hanna Montana as Cindy Merriweather. Continuing her love of performing improvisational comedy, she is a player with Spolin Players, and on April 9, 2007, she made an appearance on the NBC improv show Thank God You're Here (based on the Australian show of the same name). Shows appeared Password Plus The Match Game-Hollywood Sqaures Hour Body Language Hollywood Squares Super Password Crosswits Winfall (pilot) Match Game The $25,000 Pyramid Thank God You're Here Category:Contestants Category:Panelists Category:Match Game Panelists Category:People Category:1951 Births